Instiute of War
by Ywixt
Summary: Zilean saw vision an vision of the a future. Future that brought the end of all of humanity if he doesn't do something about it. So he contacted his old friend Ryze the current head master of the Institute of War to gather a new diversion to prepare for a up coming war and war they cannot lose. This story and setting is based of lalala Demacia season 4


Prolouge:

This story is base of the premise of LaLalaDemacia season four. I do not own League of Legend or any of the reference that may contain in this story.

* * *

It was a dark storming night; Zilean was working alone within his clock tower tirelessly as he fix a small pocket watch. Beside was countless watches, clocks and other various mechanism that were design to tell the time slowly ticking away as the night storm rages outside the tower. He sighed as slowly put back the final gear back into to the small delicate pocket watch. His wrinkle face smiled as he heard a new wave of sound coming from the small watch.

Satisfy with his work be turned around to look at his workshop, home and grave as many other as called it. He was after all resided alone on top lonely clock tower of an empty town. Food never had been a problem since the Institute have always brought food. He turned his head to see the various monitors and computer that seem to begin to gather dust. He brushed his white long beard as he slow grabbed a duster that was hanging on one his hangers. Walking slowly towards the monitors as if every step brought him pain he began to dust the dust on the machines while ignoring the constant loud boom thunder coming from outside the large window of his workshop.

After he had finish cleaning the monitors Zilean made his way to his bed or what he calls it bed. In reality it was more of a chair with huge clock straps behind it back and various monitors on the side. Zilean groaned as he slowly position himself into his 'bed' or as it was knowned before the Cloackwork Bomber. This was after all a relic he had kept with him since 500 years ago. It was special chairs that allowed the user to monitor and travel throughout time. It had once been the most the dangerous weapon used in the 1st Dimension war, but was now reduced to just a simple bed used by very old senile man. This was only thing he could sleep in it after the destruction of his hometown Urtistan destroyed by he neglected of what was truly happening and instead focus on his own ambitions. It was a fitting place for a man as selfish to end his days.

He took a deep breath as he slow begins to rest his bead on the pillow he had installed on the chair.

"Good night." He whispered as he closed his very heavy eye lids.

.0.0

The dreams came as soon as he close his eyes; face people and event flashed before him as he is force to forever reliving destruction of his own hometown. He was forever condemned to watch his own town withered away in front him while he could not do anything but stay and watch. He remember he screamed and begged when if first began happening to these horrid visions, but now it was as if he was re-watching a really tragic film over and over again.

So like always he watch through a glass cage hang high above the clock tower he lived in as he slowly watch his home town slowly being destroyed while catching glimpse of his younger self working within the clock tower workshop. He sighs as he leaned against the invisible wall that trapped him within the sky. He looks up as his glance at the fake sun within his dreamscape. The fake light brought him some warmth as he tried to forget the town that lay beneath him. Zilean tried to close his eyes, but he knew it was impossible to fall asleep in within this world. This was his curse that he had to bare until the end of his days and the fate would not left any loop hole that he could abuse.

Zilean opened his eyes as he stared into the sun letting light his old withering body as he slowly. He wondered when will these day end or will it ever end? He knew he could somewhat control the power of time. Could he be forever condemned to live as an immortal? He met immortal or undying being during the war and he saw the empty expression all of them held as they watched the world go by. Zilean shook his head as he quickly banished that thought. No he couldn't be immortal. He felt his body is slowly decaying which was good sigh he thinks. He smirked as he examined his thought, how absurd most people his age would say they don't want to die yet. They hope their body would forever stay strong and healthy and then here he was wishing the end would come sooner. Zilean had no family and most his friend had either betrayed him, died or has left to pursue other thing in their life leaving him behind within his old empty workshop. He had accomplished what he set out to do after he found the Urtisan has fallen to ruins. To save humanity from destruction the way his home town did and with that complete he was truly alone. He had nothing but clocks that hang all over the walls of his own workshop.

Zilean was so lost in his own deep thoughts that he did not even realize something strange was happening within his own dreamscape. The sky was slowly turning red while the bright yellow sun was beginning to turn in to giant black fire ball. Zilean didn't notice this until he suddenly felt the invisible barrier that trapped him had suddenly broken and he was begging to fall.

Zilean blinked several time as he beginning to free fall from thousand feet above the air. He realized that the town or Urtisan that was once bellowed him was changing. The land was shattering into many fragments of glass than instantly rebuilding itself to resemble something different. They world around him was changing into something else.

He stopped just a few hundred feet above the ground, but Zilena wished he had kept on falling. Because he had recognize where he was. He was in sky city of Piltover the city of progress however it the city looked nothing like its title had suggested. The many trade marks of the city had been destroyed, the mighty science academy was in ruins and there was blood everywhere. He could hear screams of people as they were running way from something. Zilean wanted to see what was going on, but before he could do so he was suddenly transported somewhere.

"Demacia…" Zilean said as saw the next ruined city in front of him, "no…", but before he could finish his sentence he was once again transported into another city and another city. And like they city he saw before all of them were destroyed and some where even rendered to nothing but dust.

Zilean knew what he seeing right now…war, no not war this was simple the result of one. One that was as big if not bigger than the war he had fought and from the look of it. They had lost badly. Zilean greeted his teeth as he was than teleported into a middle of a road. He saw people struck with fear as they were paralyze from something. Zilean looked confused at the sight until he turned around and was also froze in fear. Zilean eyes widened as he felt his knees began to shake

"No….."

* * *

A/N:

So here I am with another story. Hopefully I will continue with this one. Anyways I need a Beta reader since my english skill still suck or maybe to Co-writer to help me with some plot points with the story.

So please P.M if any of you are interested in helping me with this story.


End file.
